The Ghost And The Pretty Girl
by RangerSteph21
Summary: Lyra enters Ecruteak and meets the ghost type gym leader Morty. She and Morty become really good friends  You know, after a large quarrel , but is there more to their relationship? later MortyXLyra
1. Chapter 1 Enter, Ecruteak

******Edit: ******10th October 2012 - Wow, okay, I truly am sorry for never uploading more chapters. I doubt anyone reads this, but so you all know, I plan to re-write every chapter of every story. Adding more detail, revising, editing, more content, overall, making it a much better story. I really hope you would be willing to read the new versions which I hope to begin writing soon. Thank you so much

**For all Doctor Who fans, say 'The Pretty Girl" like TARDIS called Rory "Hello, Pretty" in "The Doctor's Wife". Whenever I read or say pretty, I say it like the TARDIS did. It's so funny!**

**This story is an alternative timeline from For The Dragon. I mean, I can't have the same girl paired with two different guys in the same timeline. **

**I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>The sun reflected off the golden leaves casting a beautiful glow around the city. It was the most radiating sight in all of Johto, the magnificent Ecruteak City.<p>

Two towers once stood one either side of the city. One was burnt to the ground, originally know as Brass Tower, now known simply as Burnt Tower. The other stood tall and brilliant, once known as Tin Tower; it was now called Bell Tower.

"Haunter! Haunter!" Haunter started to dance with joy.

"You look happy. Well you should be. This is Ecruteak, only the most elegant city in Johto! Where shall we go, first?" Haunter's trainer, Lyra asked.

Lyra was just beginning her journey to become a Pokemon Master at the age of twelve. She had brown hair held back in two high pigtails and she wore a white poofy hat with a pink ribbon tied around the brim. Her big brown eyes showed a past filled with smiles and laughter.

"If you ask me, Haunter, this is the most haunted place in Johto and Kanto. But, three years ago, that title belonged to Lavender Town, Kanto."

"Haunter!" Lyra's Pokemon floated over to the Kimono Dance Theater and started dancing.

"Haha, oh Haunter, I promise, we'll come back after we get this badge."

"Haunter," Haunter gave a sad look, but nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, is the gym leader here?" Lyra asked a gym aid.<p>

"I'm afraid not," he replied. "Last I saw Morty; he was going to investigate the Burnt Tower with his friend Eusine. If you head up there, you might be able to catch him."

"Thank you very much! Haunter, let's go!" Lyra and Haunter ran over to the Burnt Tower.

* * *

><p><em>Not him again!<em> "Rick! What are you doing here, causing trouble it seems," Lyra questioned.

"None of your business, Miss Know-It-All! This place is boring anyways; I'm getting out of here. But, next time we meet, you are so going down." Rick pushed Lyra out off his way and quickly left.

"Well, that was rude. You know, Haunter, I really hate him." Lyra glanced to her right and saw two older boys debating.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but would either of you know where the gym leader is?" Lyra asked.

The two boys looked at the younger girl that spoke to them. One had shaggy blond hair, and violet eyes. He wore a purple headband, a matching purple scarf, and a black long-sleeved shirt. He was tall and looked about eighteen years old.

The other boy looked about his late twenties, early thirties. He wore a lavender suit and a white cape. He had blue eyes and light brown hair that was gelled back. He looked back to his friend.

"Looks like you've got an admirer, eh, Morty," he teased.

"Quit it, Eusine." Extending a hand to Lyra he said, "My name's Morty, and I'm the gym leader here. And this is my friend Eusine."

"At you're serves, madam." Eusine took Lyra's free hand and kissed it.

"I'm assuming you're here for a badge Miss …" Morty continued.

"Lyra, and yes, sir."

"Then I'll see you at my gym, Lyra. Come over whenever you're ready." Morty took a step closer to Lyra, her face lite to a bright shade of red. Morty whispered in her ear, "Don't linger here too long, Eusine can be a bit … overwhelming. And two, you're challenge, I'm looking forward to it." With that, Morty subtlety winked at Lyra and left. Lyra was frozen and her face remained red well after Morty had left.

* * *

><p><strong>The rival, Rick is what I always name my rival, I've done that since Red and Blue, I think I see him as my brother Richard, which is why I call him Rick. <strong>

**Rick's insult of Lyra: I couldn't think of anything better, I don't insult people.**

**Thank you for reading, please respond!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Purple Eyed Gengar

**I had a nightmare scene in my notebook, but because I'm not that good, I left it out.**

**I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>"Ah–ah, um, H–Haunter, w–wh–what was t–that?" Lyra's voice was full of concern, her face shone bright red, and her body still refused to move.<p>

Haunter floated into Lyra's line of vision and shrugged. Despite that, Haunter's eyes were as wide as Lyra's.

Seeing that Lyra was still in shock, Haunter desisted she wanted to help her trainer. Haunter disappeared and floated right in front of Lyra's face.

"Haunter!" Haunter cried as she re-appeared, wearing a terrifying look.

"Ahh!" Lyra jumped back of fright and fell down. "Oh, H–Haunter, please don't do that," Lyra asked as she got back up.

Unseen by Lyra, Haunter smiled in succession.

* * *

><p>After exploring the Burnt Tower, accidentally waking up three legendary Pokemon, and letting them escape, Lyra and Haunter stepped outside.<p>

Looking at her watch, Lyra asked, "Haunter, it's 22:46, should we challenge the gym leader now, or wait until morning?"

Haunter replied by leading Lyra to the Pokemon Center, meaning challenge the gym leader in the morning.

All within a few minutes of walking into the Pokemon Center, Lyra had received a room to sleep in, it was small, but a good size for her.

"Good night Bayleef, goodnight Togetic, goodnight Haunter, goodnight Noctowl, goodnight Furret, goodnight Gloom. Sweet dreams." After kissing her six Pokemon goodnight and returning them to their Pokeballs, Lyra turned off the light and went to bed. It wasn't long before she fell asleep, but had a terrible nightmare.

* * *

><p>"Ahh!" Lyra woke with a jolt, "T–that was such a scary dream." Lyra checked her watch, it read 5:23. "Maybe I just need some fresh air."<p>

Lyra got out of bed and hurried to the window. When she drew back the curtains, Lyra screamed. Staring into the window was a large, creepy, Gengar. The Gengar quickly disappeared and ran off.

"It's true, this town is haunted. I've just got to get this badge and leave." Lyra was quick to get dressed and head towards the gym around 8:30.

* * *

><p>"I'm here to challenge the gym leader," Lyra explained as she entered the gym.<p>

"Well you're in luck, Morty just got up. Just wait there and Morty will be right out."

"Thank you." Lyra walked to her side of the battle field and waited.

_This gym's all dark and spooky. This has got to be a Ghost type gym. Hm, what Pokemon should I use; Normal and Ghost types don't affect each other. I guess I'll start with Bayleef._

From down a corridor Lyra could hear footsteps being taken, leading to the battlefield.

A door, painted black so it would blend into the gym scenery, opened and the gym leader stepped out.

However, he didn't look like the gym leader. Instead, he wore long, dark purple pants that had a single black strip on the outside of the leg, a matching dark purple short sleeve shirt, and a pair of black ankle socks. His naturally shaggy blond hair was all over the place, he looked as if he literally just rolled out of bed.

"Good morning, Morty," a gym aid greeted.

"Good morning." Morty took a sip of tea from the mug he was holding.

"Sir, you have a challenger."

"Hm?" Morty turned around and saw Lyra staring at him expectantly.

Morty walked over to her. "Lyra, was it?" Lyra nodded. "Of all times to come you pick the one when I'm still snoozing. Alright, give me a few minutes and I'll be ready. While you're waiting, feel free to have a cup of tea or some breakfast. The kitchens just thought this door."

* * *

><p>Exactly five minutes later, Morty walked onto the battlefield, decked out in his usual outfit.<p>

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Lyra," Morty apologized.

"No, it's my fault, I came too early," Lyra reasoned.

"I usually wake up at the creak of dawn, I was the one who slept in," Morty concluded. "Enough of that, shall we battle?"

"Gladly."

Lyra sent out her Bayleef as Morty sent out his Gengar.

"That Gengar!" Lyra shouted, pointing her finger at the Pokemon. "That's the Gengar that was outside my window this morning!"

"That's impossible; Gengar was here in the gym with me all night. I would know if any of my Pokemon left the gym," Morty defended.

"I know what I saw; the Gengar outside my window has purple eyes, not red ones. And your Gengar had purple eyes!" Lyra retaliated.

"You're mad, you're as mad as you are beautiful!" Quickly, Morty's face dropped from angry to frightened as he realized what he had said. Fortunately, Lyra didn't hear the second half of his sentence.

"I'm mad?" Lyra shouted back.

You could see the sparks and flames surrounding Lyra and Morty as they continued to lash out at each other.


End file.
